


Til the End (I will protect you)

by Itsuey



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsuey/pseuds/Itsuey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monaco 2011 through the eyes of the Sauber C30</p>
            </blockquote>





	Til the End (I will protect you)

She could feel the excitement in the air as soon as her wheels touched the ground; it echoed through the tarmac of the pit lane and in the way he twitched inside her, eager for his first ever lap of the famous circuit in a Formula 1 car. They were perfect together, their first race a testament to that fact and every time he clambered into her she felt complete, She knew he was only a rookie, and that he wasn't going to be fantastic, but she was proud to be his first, proud to be the protector of this small bubbly Mexican. 

The weekend was going perfectly, she just wished she could have seen Sergio on the catwalk, her sister laughed at her when she voiced this, but she was sure he would have been very handsome and it was always nice to see him having fun with his friends. 

Now, however, was not the time for such thoughts as they rushed through the tunnel together, the sunlight spilling through intermittently, alternately hot and cold in the few seconds it took them to streak through, deafening anyone who may be nearby, and they burst out into the sunlight again, the heat hitting her nose as her driver's foot hovered over the brake, heading towards the chicane where so many people had got it -

Wrong, he was off line and over the crest and she could feel the grip go below her tires 

For the first time in her life she wished she were human, she wished she could grab the steering wheel and yank it to the left because she knew what was going to happen and she longed to cry out to him but there was nothing she could do as she felt the ground come up and her grip going. The wall was too close and she braced herself as best she could, wincing at the spray of carbon bodywork that flew around her, aware there wasn't much she could do but hope that she could miss the oncoming wall, but there was nothing she could do but try and turn herself sideways and use what was left of her battered bodywork to protect her precious driver as she skidded across the hairpin.

She would never sit among the other cars, never hear the tales of drivers gone by or those to come, she'd never feel the fingers of awed rookies stroke across her nose as they wander around the museum. But if she could just keep this wonderful boy safe she'd be content with that, and if not, she didn't want to live without him.


End file.
